Lies that lead to truths
by Dattebayo143
Summary: Naruto Likes New student Ino yamanaka, But he doesn't know how to ask her out so he gets some false advice from his friend which leads to him lying, but would one of his lies help him get the girl he Truly wants which isn't Ino... Beginning it's NaruIno which leads to NaruSaku ending 3


This is my first story so if you don't like it please comment what you didn't like and how I can improve THANKS ^3^

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. If I did own Naruto, Naruto and Sakura would've gotten married not Naruto and Hinata js xD

* * *

It was a normal Monday for Naruto same boring classes and same boring teachers. It was first period and Naruto was sitting with his usual friends Kiba and Sasuke They were currently talking about something but Naruto wasn't listening because he was with his head on the table sleeping waiting for class to end.

"Naru..." Kiba was cut off by the door opening and closing and the teacher walking in. "Good Morning Class today we have a new student." "Good morning I'm Ino Yamanaka" You can basically see all the boys drooling and all the girls rolling their eyes at the new student.

"Ino, you can sit..." The teacher looked around the class as everyone pointed giving away the sit next to them for her even though most of them were taken. "You can sit next to Kiba, Raise your hand so she can see you" Kiba rose his hand as he turned around to face Naruto and Sasuke. "OMG she's sitting next to me!.."

Naruto couldn't bare not to stare at her. Everyone knew Naruto had a crush on Sakura since they were little, but Ino. She might just replace her instantly, She was Gorgeous! Beautiful blond hair, and her beautiful Cyan eyes. God he was basically drooling over her like all the other guys. so Cliché.

Naruto was sitting in the middle Kiba in front of him, Ino on the left side of Kiba and Sasuke was on his right so he can talk about Ino to Sasuke and she wouldn't hear a thing.

"Psst.." Sasuke looked at Naruto almost instantly "No" "What do you mean No? No what?" Naruto said half yelling but still half Whispering so he won't get in trouble. "Just Stick with Sakura" he said now writing notes down. It's weird how Sasuke knew Naruto was going to try and go for Ino, he just decided to forget it for now and listen to class to get his mind off of it.

Next Day

First period early in the morning only Naruto and Kiba along with a few others were in class. It's not that they come early it's more like everyone else including the teacher come late. "But yeah I think I might try to go out with Ino she's gorgeous and it might help me get over Sakura as a bonus." Naruto whispered but it was loud enough for only Kiba to hear. "Um Naruto, Ino is beautiful and you... well you've never asked a girl out, I mean do you even know how to ask a girl out?" Naruto kinda had to think about that question because he couldn't think of anyone, except for... "I asked Sakura out before"

"She doesn't count, but I'll give you tips. I'm not.. you know... a chick prodigy but I've asked plenty of girls out to know a lot about this" kiba stated thumbs pointed out to him with a smirk, as Sasuke came walking towards us still tired which could simply be acknowledge due to his eyes that had black circles. "Why are you guys so early" "we're not class should have started 4 minutes ago, but like I was saying I can help you if you'll like." Kiba said sounding a little serious now.

"Fine" Naruto just wanted a date not a lecture but he'll just listen he wasn't trying to embarrass himself in front of Ino. "So basically chicks likes boys who are cool and everyone wants, you see because every girl wants him but can't have him because she already does. You apply to the first one, in some perspectives you're pretty cool I mean you have a lot of friends and whatever but the second one Ehh.. "

"Look." Sasuke cut in total ignoring the fact Kiba was still talking. "If you want to date her so bad don't listen to Kiba he knows nothing listen to me, I mean not trying to brag but I get more girls then him." That was true which made Sasuke a Reliable source to gain information about girls from "Just be yourself if she likes you for you then there! if she doesn't just move on that's the only piece of advice you need.

Shortly after came in to class late like always, followed by a couple of students which included Ino.

End of class

Class was ending Naruto got up walking towards Ino. He was out going that was one of his good traits, but Ino had him stressing one first impression he really wanted her to like him. "Hi, I'm good, what's yours?" He smirked re-thinking what he just said. "I mean.. I'm Naruto how are you?" Naruto hit his forehead with his palm obviously embarrassed he could hear Kiba and Sasuke in the back chuckling, as well as Ino.

"Hi, I'm Ino and I'm also good." She giggled. 'What now what do I say ugh 'be yourself' ' he remembered Sasuke say. Then he remembered what kiba told him! "Well, not to brag but I have a lot of girls that want to date me but I decided to not date them since I pretty much have My eyes on you..." Naruto smirked it was going good so far. "Mhmm so who are these girls that 'like' you?" she asked curiously. 'What now!' "Well Hinata is one and.." he looked around "Sakura!... Yeah Hinata and Sakura... and Maybe you?" Naruto smirked again 'smooth Naruto, smooth.'

"Well your cute and all but I don't know you that well maybe after I get to know you better I might be added to that list" Ino smiled blushing as she gathered her book and walked off. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Kiba there jaws were basically on the floor. "You guys are as shocked as me? Omg she basically said she likes me a little, and she called me cute" Naruto stood in victory with both hands in the air. "We're not as shocked about that as we are that you used Sakura in that 'girls who like you' list, boy if she finds out .died." Kiba said still pretty darn shocked. "I panicked! If it wasn't for your stupid advice gosh I need to do something! Fast!"


End file.
